


Saving

by CaptainTardis



Series: Alphabet Inspired [22]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: .... This honestly ties in with a few others and im just too lazy to make a cohernt time line, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted, Attempted Murder, Comfort Bay, Hurt Harbor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder Shack, Suoh Mikoto Lives, Totsuka Tatara Lives, he failed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: Fushimi's breath caught in his throat and whatever words he was about to say died on his tongue at the sight his eyes were seeing in front of him right then.The Red clansmen stumbled back slightly clutching his stomach with his face twisted up in pain and red quickly blossoming on his white sweatshirt under his palm.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Series: Alphabet Inspired [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536152
Kudos: 22





	Saving

**Author's Note:**

> I gave my co-workers and my Partner letters then had them give me random words that started with that letter. Let's see where this all goes!
> 
> From: K-Bug.... Also this is the last form KBug! She has since left our place of work and has moved on.... While I miss her I am happy that she found a better place of work! Love you KBug!

Fushimi's breath caught in his throat and whatever words he was about to say died on his tongue at the sight his eyes were seeing in front of him right then.   
  
Homra and Scepter 4 had teamed up to take on a group of trouble some strains that were wreaking havoc across both of the clans territories. The two clans had been on better terms lately and that did wonders for the paper work on Fushimi's desk as of late. Not to mention him and Yata had been trying to talk again trying to mend their broken friendship. They still fought of course but both of them knew it wasn't the same anger behind it as it was before. They both knew the fights had become more of a way to blow off steam and to have some fun together again then to actually hurt each other like before.   
  
Their currant team up mission had brought them to the top of an old rundown apartment building in the furthest reaches of both the Blue and Red clan’s borders. And it had gone well with them being able to trap and capture the strains easily enough.   
  
Kusanagi was directing with Benzai on transporting the captured strains to the Scepter 4 vans. Awashima was with Munakata and Mikoto as the two kings of their clans spoke down by the vans. While Fushimi had been talking to Akiyama about which of the strains needed to be taken to the interrogation rooms first based on the information they had gathered on them when he saw it.   
  
A strain had fought against Dewa's hold hard enough to get lose knocking the red clansman down and as was making a mad dash away from everyone. Only Yata got in the way fighting with the strain for a moment to get them back under control before there was a loud shout of pain from the red’s vanguard. The Red clansmen stumbled back slightly clutching his stomach with his face twisted up in pain and red quickly blossoming on his white sweatshirt under his palm. Except they had got to the edge of the building by that point. And Fushimi's blood ran cold as the Strain lunged forward with a wicked feral grin at the Red's Vanguard pushing the other over the edge of the building.   
  
Fushimi wasn't even sure he had moved until he was already at the edge and even with shouts from both the clans behind him yelling at him to stop Fushimi leapt off the building. His red roared out of him propelling him faster down in a desperate attempt to reach the red head in time. His eyes never left Yata even when the other was giving him this fearful look in his hazel eyes. Whether that fear was for himself or for Fushimi the blue clansman wasn't sure. His arms wrapped around the red head tightly when he finally reached him in what felt like minutes but was only a few seconds.   
  
There wasn't very much time before they would get to the ground now and Fushimi was panicking. He rolled them over, so his own back was to the ground as he encases them in a cocoon of red aura with an outer shell of his blue.   
  
"Saru…"   
  
Fushimi shushed the other holding him to his chest tightly and screwed his eyes shut lips pressed against Yata's temple. "It's okay. I’ve got you."   
  
Blue hit first and Fushimi felt it, letting out a pained shout as he felt the shield shatter under the impact it feeling like it had struck at his core. Next was the Red, but it was a lesser hit as the Blue had taken most of the damage still it stung making him wince in pain and hiss out lowly.   
  
Even though it hurt the two shields did what Fushimi had hoped for, softening the blow enough for him and Yata to reach the ground as safe as possible. When his back finally met the cold concrete ground he let out a groan, but they were alive and that’s all that mattered to Fushimi at the moment. Both of their breathes were coming out in fast pants until finally Yata pulled away to look down at him pain still in his features. "Never do that again!"   
  
"What?!" Fushimi said back his face quickly morphing in surprise at being yelled by the other after what had just happened. "Never do what again? Save you?! Fuck that I'll save you every damn time, are you an idiot?"   
  
"Not when you almost kill yourself to do it you won’t!" Yata yelled at him before wincing putting his hand back to his abdomen blood still seeming from the wound the strain had given him. "Fuck. This hurts."   
  
Fushimi clicked his tongue softly and sat up ignoring how Yata was still on top of him and helped him put pressure on the wound his hand going over Yata’s. He looked up at the roof of the building they just fell from. He saw a mix of both their clans looking down at them too far away too see clearly but he knows that their faces are worried mixed with received and he scowled softly at them. "Stop being useless and get us a medic! And finish the damn mission!"   
  
"Yes Sir!"   
  
He startled slightly feeling Yata lay his head on his shoulder before he smiled slightly tilting his head down slightly.   
  
"Stop trying to die okay?" Yata whispered into his shoulder quietly and the hand that wasn't on his wound gripped tightly to Fushimi's coat around his back.   
  
Fushimi huffed softly before answering. "Only if you stop trying to die on me too."   
  
Yata shook his head with a low chuckle before he spoke. "Deal…. Thank you." he said placing a quick kiss to Fushimi's neck that had the other freezing for a moment before relaxing with a soft smile and a quick kiss to the other head.   
  
"What for?"   
  
"Saving Me."   


**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Tis your Captain speaking!  
> How are you today? Have you drank water? Slept? Taken a shower? Eaten? Taken any medication that you need to take?  
> If not please do that! I love you and I want you to take care of yourself!
> 
> Find me on tumblr!  
> CaptainTardis (sometimes that link doesn't work but I'm pretty sure if you just look it up or @captaintardis on tumblr you'll find me or a link to me.
> 
> Or Twitter!  
> [CaptainTardis](https://twitter.com/_CaptainTardis_) (SFW any age can follow)
> 
> [RedactedCaptain](https://twitter.com/RedactedCaptain) (My main. NSFW 18+ to follow age MUST be in bio)
> 
> We can talk!
> 
> You can also scream at me for updates XD (actually please don't scream at me) and if you ask nicely I may give out little snippets of future stuff I am working on just specify a fandom I currently write for!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! (They are the life fuel that drives me to writing more of these)
> 
> And! As usual with all of my works I have no beta and it is mostly all written on my phone! So if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so that I can attempt to fix it!
> 
> Please and thank you!
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Love,  
> Your Captain


End file.
